The overall objective of the proposed project is the development of a novel Multifunctional Image Guided Surgical (MIGS) platform for performing delicate and intricate surgeries. The MIGS platform will integrate a high resolution depth- resolved optical imaging system, a laser scalpel, a miniature multi-axis translation system, an image processor, and a control system on a single platform. Being able to see buried tissue planes and blood vessels with micrometer resolution during surgical procedures has the potential to revolutionize surgical procedures that involve removal of adhesion between different tissues. There are many scenarios where tissues are adherent to one another. These include patients who have had prior surgeries, been radiated, have tumors or inflammatory processes. When tissue planes are obliterated by these processes, surgeons needing to conduct operations are at a serious disadvantage for lack of the normal tissue plane guidance they rely on to identify and operate upon various organs. When blindly cutting into these types of operative fields injuries can occur that can have devastating consequences. In some circumstances, the combination of dense adhesions and tissue injury preclude surgeons from accomplishing their objectives, leaving some disease processes untreated. To date, no technology exists to guide surgeons during this process. The proposed MIGS platform will enable surgeons to perform surgeries that cannot be currently performed or are very risky without some form of guidance. The development of the MIGS platform will be done by accomplishing the following specific aims, 1) Develop a compact and robust 3D optical imaging probe that is optimized for image guided surgical applications, 2) Integrate a fiber laser scalpel with the imaging probe for precision tissue cutting, and 3) Test the performance of the MIGS platform in an in vivo rat model of abdominal adhesions. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The proposed research work addresses an important medical need of an imaged guided surgical instrument which will enable surgeries that are currently not possible or are very risky. The development of the proposed instrument will enable surgeons to visualize and precisely place incision with unprecedented precision and accuracy. If the objectives of the proposed work are met a multifunctional surgical guidance system will be available for performing delicate and intricate surgeries.